The present invention relates generally to draper windrowers that create a windrow of severed crop material by consolidating the crop with shiftable draper conveyors and, more particularly, to a drive mechanism for a fixed stub draper operable to locate the windrow away from uncut crop material.
The utilization of a stub draper adjacent the right outboard end of a draper header to displace the location of a windrow away from the right side of the header and, therefore, away from uncut crop material traditionally outboard of the right side of the header, necessitates a drive mechanism to rotatably power the draper on the stub draper section. The use of hydraulic drive components or a special mechanical drive extending from a centrally located source of rotational power is expensive and somewhat cumbersome as the stub draper is located at an extreme outboard position.